An Odd Dream (OCs needed)
by RiverClan Writers
Summary: An odd dream. A red puddle. No reflection. A full moon. No stars. Four young cats. (OCs needed. Info inside. T 'cause warriors)


_Hello_ _readers! As you might know, I am already working on a story that I have yet to name. Even though this is a "shared" account, I'm making a story by myself. Silverfeather will not be working on this with me, and I will probably get writer's block, so bear with me! As you can probably tell by the title, I need OCs for this story._ _The format will be at the bottom. The ranks will also be different, just so you guys know! (I'm also horrible at naming Clans, cats, and stories. I'll take suggestions!)_

 **CavernClan**

 _The Collectors_

 **Commander:**

Rigidcavern-

 **Commissioner:**

Hawkcry-

 **Mender:**

Pebbleskip-

 **Combatants:**

Drizzleflame-

Shimmerblaze-

Windstorm- A stone gray tom with green eyes. He is shorter than his brother, but still tall, but more muscular, his pelt also has more scars. (I-really-hope-not)

8 Spots Open

 **Scouts:**

Skylark- Stone gray tom with green eyes. He is tall and muscular with a thick and medium length-long pelt. (I-really-hope-not)

Quickflight- Black bengal tabby with silver marbling. She is rather short, and lithe. Her pelt is smooth and glossy too. Her eyes are golden. (I-really-hope-not)

6 Spots Open

 **Scavengers:**

6 Spots Open

 **Trainees:**

8 Spots Open

 **Kit-bearers:**

4 Spots Open

 **Kits:**

Unknown Spots Open

 **Forebearers:**

5 Spots Open

 **(Insert Rankless Cat Rank Name here)**

3 Spots Open

 **IslandClan**

 _The Swimmers_

 **Commander:**

\--island

 **Commissioner:**

 **Mender:**

 _Trainee,_ _Meadowpaw_

 **Combatants:**

Riverroar-

Jaguarfang-

Fuzzymuzzle-

Frostyshade-

Hailstorm-

5 Spots Open

 **Scouts:**

Heronwing- large cream colored tom with darker stripes and green eyes (It's Raining Sloths)

5 Spots Open

 ** _Scavengers:_**

 _Longears-_

 _Turtletumble-_

6 Spots Open

 **Trainees:**

Meadowpaw- Unusually small snowshoe she-cat with beautiful blue eyes; training to be a Mender.

Ashpaw-

Fallenpaw-

5 Spots Open

 **Kit-bearers:**

Swiftwind- She is very small and delicate looking, but don't underestimate her; there is lean muscles underneath her pale gray tabby fur. Her eyes are pale blue. (It's Raining Sloths)

3 Spots Open

 **Kits:**

Cloudkit- white tom with gray spots and pale blue eyes (It's Raining Sloths)

Berrykit- cream colored she-kit with pale blue eyes and white flecks (It's Raining Sloths)

Unknown Spots Open

 **Forebearers:**

5 Spots Left

 **(I need a rank name for 'rankless' cats)**

3 Spots Open

 **ForestClan**

 _The Climbers_

 **Commander:**

\--forest

 **Commissioner:**

 **Mender:**

 **Combatants:**

Russetpounce- russet-colored tom with brown socks and green eyes

9 Spots Open

 **Scouts:**

6 Spots Open

 **Scavengers:**

8 Spots Open

 **Trainees:**

8 Spots Open

 **Kit-bearers:**

Lilacfrost- Pure white she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Russetpounce's kits.

3 Spots Open

 **Kits:**

Unknown Spots Open

 **Forebearers:**

5 Spots Left

 **(I need a rank name for 'rankless' cats)**

3 Spots Open

 **FieldClan**

 _The Runners_

 **Commander:**

\--field

 **Commissioner:**

 **Mender:**

 **Combatants:**

10 Spots Open

 **Scouts:**

Darkfur- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

5 Spots Open

 **Scavengers:**

8 Spots Open

 **Trainees:**

8 Spots Open

 **Kit-bearers:**

4 Spots Open

 **Kits:**

Unknown Spots Open

 **Forebearers:**

5 Spots Left

 **(I need a rank name for 'rankless' cats)**

3 Spots Open

 **Cats Outside the Clans:**

Siren-

 **Okay, so... The ranks might be a little confusing, so I'll explain them.**

 **Commander:** Leader

 **Commissioner:** Deputy

 **Mender:** Medicine Cat

 **Combatants:** Fighters. They are the ones that go into battles.

 **Scouts:** Guards, spies, lookouts, whatever you wanna call 'em. They are the second resort for battles

 **Scavengers:** Hunters. They are the last resort for battles.

 **Trainees:** Apprentices

 **Kit-bearers:** Queens

 **Kits:** Kits, duh.

 **Forebearers:** Elders

 **There is also the other rank, but I need help naming it. Anyway, as you might have noticed, I have a couple names in the clans, but they don't have descriptions. I'm leaving their descriptions up to you guys, as well as filling up the other spots. Here's the format:**

Name:

Clan:

Rank:

Training to be (if an apprentice):

Mentor/Apprentice:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality: (give them a few flaws please)

Family:

Friends:

Enemies:

Other (you don't have to put this in):

(Ex.)

Name: Littlepaw (Littlelizard)

Clan: IslandClan

Rank: Trainee

Training to be (if an apprentice): a Scavenger

Mentor/Apprentice: Coldice (ex. white tiger tabby tom with icy blue eyes)

Age: 10 moons

Appearance: Pale gray tom with blue eyes.

Personality: Fragile but also grumpy.

Family:

Brothers: Robinpaw- (ex. pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes and red flecks) and Redpaw (ex. russet-colred tom with piercing amber eyes)

Friends: Family, Goldenmoon (ex. golden she-cat with pale golden splotches and green eyes)

Enemies: Rockypeak (ex. dark gray tom with darker stripes and green eyes)

Other: He is a very large tom, although his name is Littlepaw.

 **There you go! If you didn't notice, Littlepaw's kin and the other cats named had descriptions. This will make it so that you don't have to make so many other OCs of characters you already named, unless you want to. If you enter an OC, and there aren't descriptions for the other cats named, I'll make a description for them. At least until you make up a description. I'm going to give you guys a little freedom when naming an OC, but things like dragon, celestial, motor and similar names are not alowed. As you might have noticed, the Commanders of each Clan had the same suffix as the clan name. Let's say Dustyface becomes leader of ForestClan. His name would change to Dustyforest. Because a Commander's suffix does not change to star, you may use it, but if there are too many people using it, I'll change the suffix to something else that you would like. You can make rogues, loners, and one or two StarClan cats as well. CavernClan cats normally have light stones or gems on cobwebs around their necks, IslandClan cats usually have reeds with shells around their necks, ForestClan cats usually have vines with leaves around their necks, and FieldClan cats usually have long pieces of grass with flowers around their necks. And just so you guys know, IslandClan and CavernClan are kind of like the main Clans, though all of the Clans have an important part in the story. But please guys, don't just add characters to the main Clans. I absolutely hate it when people do that. If you enter too many cats for one Clan, I'll move them, and other characters involved, to a different Clan that needs more cats. Anyway, the story won't fully begin until most of the spots are full, so I suggest entering OCs quickly. **

**Buh-bye!!**


End file.
